High school Problem
by Just a normal reader
Summary: So...How do you feel when you're in High school? Ughh..Horrible isn't it?Well let's see How Our OC gets Through the High school years? Just find out soon after you reading this Mis-adventures Of Finn and Delons.. Fiolee ,Finnceline, And OC x OC! Another Oc accepted...
1. Chapter 1

**.Just A Normal Reader.  
Presents**

**High School Problem**

**.**

**I Own Nothing**

**Adventure time belongs to ..**

**.**

**.**

Author Notes..:

**Me: Sup.. hey this is my first Fanfic..Well..dont like dont read..  
Finn: Hey JaNR.. Flame will be used to keep me and Jake warm..  
Me : Call me Nirva..and..wait what? so you were saying you can Flame me?  
Finn: Hey,You need Flame to survive, Wait..There's something wrong..Where's your crazy Twin..  
Me : Oh yeah..Where's he?**

Chapter 1 : The Introduction.. I guess…

Monday.. the Laziest day in the Universe..  
** Delon P.O.V**

I wake up Just as usual.. smashing the alarm then take a shower, after that Get dressed with a simple grey Long-Sleeved shirt and black denim and grey Hi-tops, I live in my brother house, he's in Indonesia now working as a scientist, maybe to discover atlantis.. My parents, I never heard of them since 3 years ago. Now that I finished my Breakfast I'ma go to school with my Motors my brother sent for my Birthday gifts White Honda CBR 350..I know 350 cc is too slow for me, but I got nothing other than this, I check my pack for books. Then off I go to the Most boring thing… School.. wait i forgot my helmet.

**On the road..**

Man I got caught in red light... It Sucks a lot... When I Look at my right Next to me I saw this Black Carrera GT by red interior without roof .. the engine sounds customized.. I stare with an awe.. The owner caught me staring  
"Pure beauty isn't it?" the owner said with unique and of a kind grin  
"Yeah.. The engine sound customized though.." I reply rubbing my helm  
"Heck yeah its customized..It got some beauty in the engine department..I changed the custom piston so it will sounds Lighter.."He seems proud of his car  
"what are you guys talking about?" his 'Girlfriend' interrupt  
"you got some nice GF with you! Hello miss…" I said trying to be 'Nice' but cutted abruptly..  
"Marceline, he's not my BF He's my idiotic Twins Marshall" The raven haired girl hit his Brother head..  
"Well my name is Delon I'm going to AT High school" I pointing my bag  
"Hey We're going the same directions" Marshall said  
with that the Light goes green and we keep Chatting till we get to school.

**School Time!**

Wow...This school is way Larger then My Brothers told me, I park my Rides next to a similar ride except its Blue color... I saw Marshall Park his car next to a Pink?..Roll Royce, Am I nuts or my eyes just fooling me…? Making sure my eyes not playing tricks on me, I walk closer to the Eye-catching Pink car  
"I should Trust my eyes more often..." I said to myself  
"Excuse me. Who are you?" Someone said Behind me  
"who are you? Why your hair is pink?" I shocked..really really shocked  
"I'm Bubba Gumball" He introduced himself with a royalty voice  
"Oh.. You're Gumwad! Marshall told me about you.. But he didn't told me about your pink hair!" I said with innocent smile  
"Gumwad!..Marshall told you?" his voice seems to be..'Annoyed'..A lot..  
"Yeah!...By the way I'm Delon Evans.." I shook his Hand  
"I got Dorm to check...See ya at lunch Gumball!" I added then I ran to Class

**It's Checking-my-Dorm Time!**

Just when I'm in front of Dorm gates *Bam* I hit something...wait..Someone, when I opened my eyes there is a Brunette haired Girl With white T-shirt and a Knee-high grey Skirt...  
"A-are you OK?" I said while re-collecting her books  
"I'm okay thank you!" She said with a clumsy smile Ohh baby..that smile..  
"I'm really sorry..The name is Delon Evans" I offer my hand to shook while cleaning my shirt  
"Nah..No problem..No harm done, Anyway my name is Reann Reeces" she stand up and shook my hand.. "Oh..you're gonna Tag-a-long fine with Finn Mertens.." she added, and just before she's gone She mouthed 'Thanks'..  
Now..On to my searching!..

**25 Minutes later..**

Ugh..Why is my Dorm on 3rd Floor? and There's no Elevator! So i had to go with the stairs...  
"Now..who's my Roomate again?, Gin Maria?, no..that's not right.." I said thingking outloud..  
Just when i'm about to think Harder I bumped into someone again...Man what's wrong with this school..this time A boy..a 5'6 to be exact..He wears a white Jacket un-zipped with A..Is that a bear ears?..covering his head but Still..his Golden locks slightly seen... over a Blue T-shirt and a pair of Jeans..Sweet..And a white low tops..wow i'm pretty observant type..and just a split second later i fell with a small Thud..  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?.." The boy i just describe Said with a silky voice  
"I'm Okay..My bad i was thinking too hard Lately..i wasn't looking on the way" I replied while getting up..  
"No Probz..Hey you look Tottes Math dude..Whats your name?." He said with an Honest smile  
"I'm Delon Evans..How 'bout you?" I said while walking slowly.  
"I'm Finn Mertens..I-"  
"So we're Going to hang around A lot!" I cutted him..And Giving him A warm smile.  
"Let me Guess..We're Roomates?" He said happily..No answer needed, I just give him a Nod  
After Some time we keep Chatting...About this and that...Now in front of us is Our dormroom. I opened our Dormroom and...Tada! Wait..why is A girl wearing a Bunny head pin over her Golden Beauty, with blue T-shirt and White Skirt by a knee high Socks girl Making out passionately with Mar..Shall?..Oh god i'm so speechless...And..The girl Finnaly noticed us and start Pushing Marshall off her, and start to Tidy up her position  
"Marshall?" Me,Finn and that girl I just describe said in unison..  
"Come on Marshall...This is chapter 1 for god's sake..." I crossed my arms and Rolled my eyes  
"Hey..I'm offended!" Marshall reply with a smirk..  
"Who cares!..Fionna, I know you both are Bf and Gf..but please...Just do it somewhere Else.." Finn said Calmly.  
"This is our dormroom..!" I smiled while pointing the dorm Number..  
"Ugh..Fine! Just move across...That's your dorm..Marshall.." Fionna grab Marshall's wrist and drag him away..

Now..where were we? oh yeah..Tada!..A pretty big Dorm with White and grey mix..There's 2 King sized bed..wow..Hey this is a Advanced School..So haters Fuck you! There is 2Medium sized bathroom each with a Bath tub..And Huge LCD TV and 3D screen...with All consoles..From The old school Nin10doh.. to a Friggin-tastic PS4!, Blu-ray Player And a Computer..no..superComputer!.. god i never saw that huge monitor..I'm going to take bath..Wait The best Kitchen-set Ever! With electric stove, Four microwave merged in one..Double Oven..Ohh..This is the best Thing i ever Saw after Reeces..is that Snoring i hear? Finn's asleep..Now go take a bath! I smelled like Old lady's bathroom.. 

**Me : Hey Lad and Gents...  
Finn : Still..no sign of Him..  
Riegg : *Break walls* *Turn chainsaw on* H**_el__**l**_**o.. **Ya_**ll..**__Hu__**aha**__**hahaha**_ha  
**Me : Oh my Fucking God! he got a chainsaw! *Run*  
Finn : Oh Glob! *pulls out Demon sword* Run! *start fighting with Riegg*  
Me : *throw Rusty frying Pan* Go to hell Asshole!  
Riegg *K.O***


	2. An old friend and A Picnic

**.Just A Normal Reader.  
Presents**

**High School Problem**

**.**

**.**

**I Own Nothing**

**Adventure time belongs to Pendelton ward..**

**Warning**

**OOC**

**Worthless(!)**

**A lot of Typo (!)**

**and Predictable Plot(..?)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like AU, well Fuck You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes..: **

**Me: Fuh..Now He's not going to Disturb This AN..  
Finn : *Pokes Nierva* Hey we're ON Air..**

**Me : Oh..hello readers! I just put Riegg to an asylum..**

**Finn :Man I'm Tired..I'm gonna go grab a Bacon Pancakes..*go to kitchen***

**Me : Yeah..if you****—*****Click* Finn! The asylum Doors!**

**Finn : Oh my Fucking Grod! He got a Wrecker Ball!**

***Wrecker ball destroy my Living room***

**Me : I just left him For fucking 10 seconds And he already got a wrecker ball!?**

**Finn : Run dudes!**

**Riegg : *eyes Twitching* Hahahahahahah!111!ONE111!**

**Chapter 2 : The Old friends and A 3 in the morning picnic..**

**Tuesday..  
Delon P.O.V**

~~~Dream~~~

"Where am I.?" I ask my self as I start to Getting up and why i got A killer headache..I start to looking around..it seems i'm in a middle of Grassy field..Wait this is obnoxiously Familiar background...Its Clear blue sky..

"Hello, is anybody here?" A silky soft Girl Voice rings in the air..Barely heard..Her voice is soo..hypnotizing

"Where are you? " I shout with all my lungs capacity...That means Very very Loud..

"Please Help me!" The voice said again..I decided to Search for the source of that voice..i got no other Choice!

"Help!" The voice said every 10 or 15 seconds..I keep on running to the source of that sound..the Voice getting more louder and annoying it means I'm close to the source of that Sounds..Just I'm about to run even further..i'm suddenly in an open space..a clear field surrounded by All color and kind of flower..in the middle of that open space..A blue drssed girl on a swing with a beautiful Brown ponytailed hair.. just when she Turn to look at me..Uhg Its Finn!

~~~Dream ends~~~

I wake up with a Dangerously fast beating heart..Ughh..'Damnit Finn' i thought..

I cant sleep and its Finn's fault! its 3 in the morning for Fuck sake's..

"I'm hungry" I said as i slowly walk to the kitchen..

**20 minutes searching the Kitchen**

Are you Fucking Kidding Me? there's only a Loaf of bread and A jar of Pickle in this Huge kitchen?.. I guess i'm going for a Lonely night in the School park..i grabbed My i pod and my Headset..and wear yesterday long sleeved Grey Shirt and Yesterday Jeans..and a Trusty Green rubber sandals..Ugh i'm gonna take the stairs again..

**5 more minutes later..**

Hey..Going down is faster then going UP!...Now where's the Park again? Thinking...Thinking...use a GPS! I'm so Smart..Check my right pocket..No..Left pocket..No...Butt pocket?..Yeah! If my cell Gone how I'm going to write Chapters for this Fanfic..Now activate GPS!

"AT High school Park..walk straight and turn left.." the Gps voice said, Nonetheless i followed the direction, "The other Left you dumbass.."The Gps voice added again

"Wait...Hey! The Gps..Can talk..i know Gps can talk but Gps never give Negative reply" I tilted my head in very very confused way..

"Hey are you going For the Park? i got schedules too you know.." The Gps sarcasticly said...

"Hey that's Rude! just Point the way.." I sound iritated

"Go straight!.." The gps said and i Follow..its like Playing 'Gps Said...'

**Just another 20 more short minutes..**

"Why you just didn't tell me..The park is behind The dorm Building..?" I sarcasticly said..

He brought me Around the school!..Even worse..3 times!

"Cause that's No fun..I never got Accompanied" The Gps sounds 'sad?'..Wait..why Gps have feelings? A Gps Don't have feelings..

"You never got a friend?...Do you have a name? it's tiring you know to Type 'The Gps' all the time.." I chuckled at my own comment..

"I dont..have another names.." The Gps said nonchalantly

"How about Kiky..cause you sound's adorable..hey can you hack my painting Apps?, you know... Draw yourself?" I said in a very warm tone..While sitting on a Nearby bench

"Oh sure..i can hack This Cheap Smartphone.." Kiky said in very cofidence tone..

While waiting For Kiky to hack this 'Cheap Smartphone' like she said...I noticed Reeces Walking around the Park with Fionna, Pink haired Lady? and Marceline...And..For my Surprise here next to me..is Marshall, Gumwad, and Finn!

"Hey you Three!.." I try to catch their attention..They look like a zombie..

"Hey Delon.." Trio said in Unison..in a Flat tone..maybe Someone brainwashed them..

"Why are you Here?" I keep looking at My cell...it seems Kiky Almost Succed

"Fionna said she want's to walk in the park.." Marshall said in a mater-o-factly way

"What He said.." Gumball and Finn said in unison..

"I'm hungry and only Find a Loaf of bread and a jar of pickle in the kitchen..So Marshall Invite me to his 3: 45 in the morning picnic.." Finn Explained way..Clear-er

"I'm hungry too..And in my kitchen i only found A tomato and a jar full of Mustard" this time Gumball Butted in..

"Well see you Later...I'm going to walk away.." I said and walk away..

Now Lets see..I hope i dont met with a Scary lady with white hair..Well speaking of the devil..I met one!...And she is sitting on park bench.., Instinctly i hide in a Thick bush..why in a thick bushes!..im a dumb..there's a giant rock sitting just on my Left earlier..now i gotta deal with the Itchiness..

"Come little birdie! " The white headed gal said in Smooth voice..

'No..don't come little birdie..Dont trust that Gal..' I thought..Poor birdie..

"Come on little bird..dont trust the boy hiding in a thick bush!" Her sound so familiar..wait what! she can read my Mind.., "Come out Delon..i know you in there! " I'll never forget that voice..

"Ah...Come on frosty.." I whined..yes she is still..Frosty..And i got up..from my..Sneak mode!

"I got names you know..And its simple..Elizas Bretwalda (I'm really Sorry Snowskull..but Ash Frost is really..not my Taste..)" Frosty Raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms...

"It's been 5 years...since our last Rendevouz...and it doesn't end well..." I got Nostalgia Problem..and since i'm pretty tired i join her on the bench..

"Yeah...but what are you doing in the time like this? "she ask..obviously..

"I can't sleep.." after i said that..my cell vibrating wildly..then..a picture of A humanoid robot with grey color..the robot is just like a counter part of me..

"Umm..Nice Guide you got there..A counter part of you.." Frosty snickered...Wait its called a Guide? i don't know that..and why my so called 'Guide' So sarcastic?

"Wait..what's a guide?" I ask..Well duh!..

"You don't know?...Well a Guide is Obviously A guide..The name is pretty self-explainatory..Now..The Guide will accompany you During your high school years..It tells you What class You suppose to take now ,buy lunch and act as a Student ID card...well kinda like A dog..It reflect the owner Behaviour... If you are a good Student the Guide will act like A good guide..Not like Marshall's...It got Very bad behaviour..A guide owner is a Student..A freshman will be given 200 credit..Credits is used to buy Lunch and Pay Electric bill...etc, Thats why There is soo much Entertainment on your dorm..You Gain credit by Taking a job Anywhere in 30 km From school.." Frosty explains

"That means..I dont understand a single word from your mouth.." I said very Dumbfounded..How i suppose to understand?..

7-7-7-

**Me : Now..that's a good chap..I guess..Now..Finn!**

**Finn : Yess Nirva!**

**Me : Give me the Review list..**

**Finn : Here you go..*Gives review List***

**Me : Umm..Two? I swear i see more yesterday..**

_**Dear, Mr. **_**Nephilim King...:**

**Thanks..There's definitely More in Next Chap.**

_**Dear, Mr. **_**Snowskull...**

**I appreciate your OC..I just Change the name..The OC sounds Flippin Awesum!**

**Me : Now...Thanks for the review..**

**Finn : This is Just for fun..No AT char. Is hurted while makin this Chapter..**

**Me : Except finn..He helps me Lock Riegg Inside the asylum..**


End file.
